ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Preparing For The Festival
Kelpa: It's gonna be a great day! * Hanso: So, you see, the four engines here have been asked to deliver some very special cargo to a food festival happening in the Tacoma Dome. It will be a big journey because The Tacoma Dome is located down the road, but the other warriors are counting on us. * Emily: How exciting. (whistles) * Gordon: I love travelling to new places. * James: This is going to be really fun! * Percy: (feeling sad) Ah, yes. Yes, it sounds fun indeed. * Ardhu: What's wrong, Percy? Aren't you excited to travel to the food festival? * James: I think it sounds splendid. * Percy: Uh...no. I'm excited. It's just...Well, you see...it's...er... * Gordon: Well, go ahead, Percy. Don't be timid. * Percy: It's just that The Tacoma Dome is so faraway and I'm a little scared to travel that far. * Emily: Oh, Percy. It's OK. We all get scared from time to time. * James: Yes, Percy. But I have a feeling this is going to be a great adventure and you won't want to miss it. * Gordon: And I bet your delivery is extra special. * Percy: Well, thank you, everyone. Oh, does the festival need mail to be delivered, perhaps? * Lenat: Indeed it does, Percy. * Dylar: Every great party starts with an invitation, right? So, Percy, Lenat and I thought you would deliver all of the invitations. What do you think? * Percy: I like the sound of that. * Gordon: You see, Percy. There's nothing to be scared about. With your help, these invitations will surely make it to The Space Needle safe and sound. (Merida finds a mail bag and places it in Percy's cabin.) * Merida: Oh, goodness. OK, Percy. The mail bag is full and ready. * Percy: Wow. I sure have a lot of invitations to deliver. Mail coming through! (James whistles.) * Lenat: This festival sounds wonderful. Do you think it's possible that we want Mygar and I to be guests? * Ardhu: Of course. What a great idea. Hey, why don't we invite all of our new friends to also come along? You know, as our special guests? * Gordon: Clickety-clack. Express on the track. I believe that I'm the engine for that. (Gordon whistles.) * Merida: That's right, Gordon. You are a very strong and fast engine, which makes you the perfect engines to take all of our guests to the festival. * Gordon: Fastest and best. I pull The Express. * James: Special guests? How exciting! * Ardhu: Would all of you like to be guests in the festival? (The kids agree.) You will? Oh, that's great. * Gordon: Could you imagine a festival without guests? Oh, the indignity. * Kelpa: That's right, Gordon. No festival is complete without some very special guests. * Lenat: Job well done, Gordon. You are a very reliable engine. * Dylar: Emily, guess what? I have an important delivery just for you. * James: What about me? What do I get to deliver? * Hanso: Don't worry, James. I have something very special for you as well, but right now, but right now, it's Emily's turn and we have to remember - it's not about being the first or the favourite. It's about teamwork, being friends and coming to together to get the job done. (All the engines whistle.) (chuckles) That's right. Being friends is so important and our adventure in Seattle will help to deliver the cargo together. * James: You're right, Hanso. It's not a competition in the end. * Hanso: Thanks for understanding, James. * Dylar: Now, Emily, you had an important delivery. Every celebration needs to look its festive, right? * Emily: I knew it! I get to bring the decorations! * Lenat: That's right, Emily. You get to deliver the decorations. * Emily: I sure do have an important job to do. * Lenat: Indeed you do, Emily. * James: I'm thinking everything will look just splendid in a nice, shiny shade of red. * Emily: Well, red is always a nice colour, James. But I was thinking, what if we decorated the festival with some fresh flowers, bring lots of flowers to our party? * James: I suppose that will work. * Emily: We have such lovely, flowers right here in my flower garden. I was thinking we could bring them to The Space Needle. * Lenat: Oh, Emily. You are a Really Useful Engine. That is a wonderful idea. * Emily: We should use teamwork to gather as many flowers as we can for our festival. * Dylar: Raise your hands up nice and high if you'd like to help us pick some fresh flowers for Emily to take to the festival. (The kids all raise up their hands.) Wow, OK. If you're excited and want to help us, stand up. (The kids stand up from their benches.) OK, since we're using teamwork, I need everyone to find a buddy and get picking. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Sleepless In Seattle Category:"Oh, The Indignity!"